The present invention relates to a shower device of the type generally used in a residential bathroom.
Shower devices which have hitherto been in use in households function only for washing the soiled body or overpouring clean water at the finish of the shower or bath. The concept of the shower device according to the present invention aims at promoting health and beauty in addition to the cleansing effect of the shower device.